parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - 31 Songs in My Song Collection - Daniel Pineda and UbiSoftFan94.
Here is a collection of songs by UbiSoftFan94 and Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (In Andrew Smith's Version) *Casey Jr as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (In Daniel Pineda's Version) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Thomas`O`Malley (from Aristocats), Flik (from Bug`s Life), Sallvan (from Monsters`Inc), Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Pinocchio (from Pinocchio), Owl (from Winnie The Pooh), Gurgle (from Finding Nemo), Woody, Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series), Robin Hood (from Robin Hood), Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin), Dumbo (from Dumbo), Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast), Peter Pan (from Peter Pan), Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians), Lady Bug (from Janes and the Giant Peach), Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit), Little Toot (from Melody Time), Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe), Chicken Little (from Chicken Little), Remmy (from Ratatouille), Snow White (from Snow White), Atta (from Bug`s Life) Duchess (from The Aristocats), Mike (from Monsters`Inc), King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone), Aladdin (from Aladdin), Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo), Lampwick (from Pinocchio), Dot (from Bug`s Life), Dash (from The Incredibles), Ten Cents (from TUGS), Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Fire Tug (from TUGS), Cure Blossom (from Pretty Cure Series) as Belle, Puffa (from TUGS), Elias (from Elias the Little Rescue Boat), Heimlich (from Bug`s Life), Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh), Cinderella (from Jetlag Productions), Luigi (from Cars), Guido (from Cars), Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded), Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp), Jessica (from Roger Rabbit), Flounder (from The Little Mermaid), Flora (rom Sleeping Beauty), Hercules (from Hercules), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Yaemon (from Steam Locomotive Yaemon Big Adventure of D-51), Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit), Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pig), Stanley (from Stanley), King Triton (from The Little Mermaid), Old Rusty (from TUGS), Donald Duck (from Donald Duck), Daisy Duck (from Donald Duck), Old Rusty (from TUGS), Zeus (from Hercules), Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin), OJ (from TUGS), Big Mac (from TUGS), Sunshine (from TUGS), Top Hat (from TUGS), Warrior (from TUGS), Sora (from Kingdum Hearts), Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts), Riku (from Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts), Namine (from Kingdom Hearts), and Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts) as The First Audience *Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Violet (from The Incredibles), Kaa (from The Jungle Book), Randall (from Monsters`Inc), Doom (from Roger Rabbit), Oogie Boogie (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Suzy and Perla (from Cinderella), Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), The Three Little Wolfs (from The The Three Little Pigs), Si, Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Magic Mirror (from Snow White), Scar (from The Lion King), Hyenas (from The Lion King), Panic, Pain (from Hercules), Kuzco (from The Emperor`s New Groove) Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club), The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp), Tuck, Roll (from Bug`s Life), Matador (from Feldinand The Bull), Felix the Cat (from Felix The Cat), Vincent Maloy (from Vincent), The Mayor (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Wall-E (from Wall-E), Dolly (from Finding Nemo), Boost (from Cars), Snod Rod (from Cars), DJ (from Cars), Wingo (from Cars), Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast), Captain Hook (from Peter Pan), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Burke, Brair (from TUGS), Zorran (from TUGS), Zebedee (from TUGS), Zak (from TUGS), Zug (from TUGS), and Zip (from TUGS) as The Pharmacist's Minions *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 2 *Benny the Cab (from Roger Rabbit) as Child 3 *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Ringmaster *Pedro (from Pedro) as Child 4 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc *Pete (Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 *Montana (Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk *Ivor (Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk *Tootle (from The Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Huey (from Dora the Explorer Circus Train) as Person 4 *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Blue (Dora the Explorer Circus Train) as Child 6 *Georgia (LIttle Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 7 *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Jason (from Back of the Klondike) as Person 6 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 8 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 7 *Sir Regnald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Studio Maker *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 9 *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Ticket Collector *Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 10 *Brewster (Chunggington) as Child 11 *Speed Buggy (from Speed Buggy) as Caroline the Car *Chinese Dragon as Grogh's Machine Can *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 *Doogal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 *The Weasels as Grogh's Henchmen *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 15 *Rasmus (from Casey Junior and Friends) as Child 16 *Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) as Child 17 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 18 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 8 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Cinema Lady *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferbs) as Dutch Man *Blossom (from Oh, Dr. Beeching!) as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Bradley Manor (from The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe) and Camelot (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 6 and 7 *Flying Scotsman (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 8 *46443 (The Seven-Per-Cent Solution) as Grogh's Henchman 9 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh the Hellish *Big Mickey (from Tomy Thomas and Friends) as Grogh's Henchman 10 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Child 19 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Person 10 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 11 *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Mr. Robosuitcase *Barker (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 21 *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 12 Song Collection (Railroad Trouble PC Beta Songs Part 1) *Thomas's Anthem (From ABC For Kids Spectacular Cassette) *Happy Birthday To You! (Disney Song) *I'm Popeye the Sailor Man (Song) *Casper the Friendly Ghost (KC and the Sunshine Band Song) *Surprises! (Song) (Railroad Trouble PC Beta Songs Part 2) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Sounds (NewMaster626's Singing Song) *Night Train (Song) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Kidzone) *Really Useful Engine (Orchestra and Original Mix Song) (Railroad Trouble PC Beta Songs Part 3) *Thomas and Friends: Engine Roll Call - UNOFFICIAL EXTENDED EDITION *Determination (song) *Here Comes Ed! (song) *Together (The Polar Express's Deleted song) *Linus and Henry (song) *Freight Train Boogie (John Denver's song) (Railroad Trouble PC Beta Songs Part 4) *Railroad Tycoon 3 (Song) *Kool and the Gang - Celebration *Kaptain Scurvy's Song *Thomas's Anthem (From ABC For Kids Spectacular Cassette) and Really Useful Engine (Orchestra and Original Mix Song) (Railroad Trouble PC Beta Songs Part 5) *Toyland (Song and Reprise from Babes in Toyland (1997 film)) *We Are One People - Aswad (Asterix Conquers America in 1994) *Moving On Up - MPeople (Railroad Trouble PC Beta Songs Part 6) *Racing Casey Jones (Sing Me A Story With Belle's Stick To It, Don't Give Up!) *Gotta Turn Around (Phats and Small) *The Big Garage (Song) *Lady MaDonna (The Beatles) (Railroad Trouble PC Beta Songs Part 7) *Y.M.C.A. (Village People's Song) *Rick Rolled (Rick Astley in 1987) *You're My Best Friend (Queen) *Bosom of Abraham (Elvis Presley) Footage Clips Used *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Dumbo (1941) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) *Cars (2006) *Babes in Toyland (1997) *The Little Engine That Could (1991 film) *Play Safe (1936) *Ivor the Engine (1958) *Little Golden Book Land (1989) *Dora the Explorer (2000) *An American Tale 3 (1998) *Jim Button (2000) *Porky's Railroad (1937) *DuckTales (1987) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1989) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1999) *American Legends (2002) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) *Chuggington (2008) *Madeline (1989) *Saludos Amigos (1942) *Pufle the Train *Noah's Ark (2007) *Harry Potter (1998) *Little Einsteins (2005) *Little Chug *Scooby Doo's Laff A Lympics (1974) *Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories (1992) *Dougal (2005) *Paul Bunyan (1958) *Little Tikes Land (2008) *Rasmus Klump (1997) *Onion Pacific (1940) *The Wind in the Willows (1949) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *Budgie the Little Helicopter (1994) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *The Little Engine That Could (2011 film) *The Brave Locomotive (2014) *Postman Pat (1981) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Daniel Pineda